משואות יצחק
משואות יצחק הוא ישוב שגרעינו ההיסטורי נבנה בתחילת שנות ה- 50 בדגם קולקטיבי צנוע כפי שהיה נהוג בקיבוץ הדתי באותה עת. בשונה מקיבוצים אחרים, לא הונהגה בו לינה משותפת ולא היה בו חדר אוכל משותף לחברים. המבנים הציבוריים המשותפים היו בית הכנסת, בית התרבות / צריף הקולנוע ורחבת הדשא והנוי שבמרכזה גני הילדים. בתי החברים סודרו בשורות בצורת מנורת קנים הפונה לכיוון צפון-מזרח. הבתים והגינות שהוקצו בנפרד לכל משפחה היו אחידים בגדלם וצורתם. מול בתי החברים רוכזו מבני המנהלה, התרבות והשירותים ובהם : המכבסה, מחסן הבגדים, הצרכנייה והסנדלרייה. בצד הצפוני והמזרחי נבנו מבני המשק – הלולים, הרפתות, מוסך הגד"ש ובהמשך גם המפעלים. תוכנית בסיסית זו נשמרה במהלך כל השנים, גם בבנייה החדשה שנוספה בשנים האחרונות. במהלך שנות ה- 90 החלו לפרק רבים מהמבנים ההיסטוריים שעמדו באתר וכיום נותרו רק שרידים מעטים מהבנייה המקורית. הערך האסטטי אדריכלי של המבנים ההיסטוריים שנותרו במשואות יצחק הוא מועט. מדובר בצריפים, מבני שירות ומתקנים צנועים בתוכניתם ובחומרי הגלם שבהם השתמשו. גם בית הכנסת – המבנה המרכזי במשק, תוכנן כמבנה בינוני מחומרים זמינים ופשוטים. במהלך השנים נוספו לו אגפים חדשים ששינו את תוכניתו הראשונית. גם בתי המגורים המקוריים שונו והוגדלו על פי צרכיי המשפחות וכיום קשה לזהות את מתארם המקורי. הערך הסביבתי וההיסטורי-תרבותי של המבנים הוא גבוה מאחר והם מהווים עדות אחרונה לישוב ההיסטורי משנות ה- 50 .מאחר ומרבית המבנים שהיו בישוב נהרסו בבנייה חדשה, מומלץ לערוך תיק תיעוד מקדים למבנים האחרונים שנותרו בטרם יוחלט אם לשמר אותם לטובת הדורות הבאים או להרסם. (מתוך סיכום סקר היסטורי) האתר בגוש עציון "משואות יצחק" - קבלת פנים לאורחי "המזרחי" מחוץ לארץ ומתן שם לישוב שיהיה קשור עם שמו של הרב הרצוג. משואות יצחק - קבלת פנים לאורחי המזרחי מחוץ לארץ ומתן שם לישוב שיהיה קשור עם שמו של הרב הרצוג.-JNF045164.jpeg משואות יצחק - קבלת פנים לאורחי המזרחי מחוץ לארץ ומתן שם לישוב שיהיה קשור עם שמו של הרב הרצוג.-JNF045163.jpeg frame|מרכז|מתוך סקר מפורט על הישוב *סקר תיעוד מקדים מסילת הברזל הטורקית * ראו גם :המסילה העות'מאנית מנחל שורק למבואות עזה, 1917-1916 thumb|650px|מרכז|מתוך בטאון "משואות יצחק" thumb|482px|מרכז|תוואי מסילות הברזל thumb|650px|מרכז|שרידי המסילה במשואות יצחק הסבר: קטע סוללת רכבת תורכית נ.צ. 623358 / 170068 גובה: 67 קטע סוללת רבת תורכית, היחד ששרד מהמסילה מתחנת שורק דרך תינה (כפר מנחם) לבית חנון (עזה). ממערב לסוללה ישנו רכס כורכר לכן מערבית לסוללה יש חפיר ברכס הכורכר בו עברה הרכבת לפני העליה על הסוללה. מקור: Ilafer, דני גר (אתר עמוד ענן) אנקדוטה # שמועות במשואות יצחק אומרות שגג הרפת והמוסך עשויים מפסי רכבת תורכיים מקוריים שהונחו ב1918 היכן שהיו המטעים שמדרום ליישוב. גם שלדת גג המכבסה עשויה מפסי הרכבת, דבר שניתן לראות מבפנים. המקור: עמוד ענן שדה התעופה הגרמני שדה התעופה הגרמני FA302 היה בערך היכן שכיום הלולים וסייע רבות לתורכים בקרבות מול הבריטיים במלחמת העולם הראשונה. בתאריך 9.11.1917 הבריגדה האוסטרלית הרכובה השניה של הצבא הבריטי כבשה אותו ואת תחנת הרכבת שהייתה בסוופיר אל שרקיה - יותר בתוך הבתים של מרכז שפירא והרסה את שדה התעופה. מיקום שדה התעופה המקור: אתר עמוד ענן תל סוופיר אלע'רביה thumb|ימין| המקור: עמוד ענןנ.צ. 623152 / 172000 גובה: 52 שרידי מבנים עות'מאניים ובריטיים היושבים על גבעה עמוסת חרסים ביזנטים, ושרידים נוספים המעידים על כנסיה ביזנטית סמוכה. בראש הגבעה ובמזרח התל שני בתי קברות ביזנטיים גדולים מהמאות ה-6-7. ממזרח לתל באר בנויה אבני כורכר. היישוב מוזכר באונמסטיקון של אוסביוס (תחילת המאה ה- 4) במיקום זה, בסברו כי כאן מיקומה של "שפיר" המקראית, ומכאן שם היישוב הסמוך. תשרי תשע"ב אוק 2011: הכל מכוסה קוצים, לא נראים שרידים בשטח. לאחר כיבוש שדה התעופה ותחנת הרכבת של סוופיר אלשרקיה - שניהם בשטח היישוב מרכז שפירא - ב9.11.1917, הגנרל אלנבי הציב את מפקדתו במקום ופיקד מכאן על כיבוש גזרת ירושלים, ומכאן שמע על כניעת ירושלים ב9.12.17. 20.9.2014 במקום מבוצעות חפירות ארכיאולוגיות. בהארכיון הבווארי - אוסף פלשתינה יש צילומים מצוינים של האתר בימי מלחמת העולם הראשונה לצערי הם כרג חסומים תל סוופיר אלשרקיה המקור: עמוד ענן כפר רומי מאוחר וביזנטי (מאות 1-7 לספירה) וכן מהתקופה העבאסית (מאות 8-10), שבתקופה הביזנטית התקיים לצד החורבה בתל סוופיר אלע'רביה (המערבי). היישוב מוזכר באונמסטיקון של אוסביוס (תחילת המאה ה- 4) במיקום זה, בסברו כי כאן מיקומה של "שפיר" המקראית, ומכאן שם היישוב הסמוך. במקום הוקמה בתחילת התקופה הצלבנית חווה, ולאחר נטישת הצלבנים את הארץ בסוף המאה ה12, הפכו אותה אריסיה לכפרון שהלך וגדל אך המשיך להיות בבעלות הבישוף של בית לחם. תושבי הכפר עזבוהו ב18.5.48 וכיום יושב במקום המתנ"ס האזורי. * ראו גם:Al-Sawafir al-Sharqiyya על החפירות הארכאולוגיות הכפר אל-סוואפיר אל-שרקייה שכן בעבר על הגדה הדרומית-מזרחית של נחל לכיש. בתחומי הכפר אל-סוואפיר אל-ע'רביה נערכו בעבר חפירות (ר' חדשות ארכיאולוגיות 113: 156; חדשות ארכיאולוגיות 117) שבהן נתגלו שרידים מהתקופה הביזנטית. החפירה נערכה בשטח כולל של 140 מ''ר שבו נתגלו מבנים מהתקופות הרומית המאוחרת (המאות הג'-הד' לסה''נ), והביזנטית (המאות הה'-תחילת הז' לסה''נ). כמו כן נתגלו בפני השטח כלי חרס מהתקופה העבאסית (המאות הח'-הי' לסה''נ). ממדיה המצומצמים של החפירה, רצועה של חצאי ריבועים למעט ריבוע אחד שנחפר בשלמותו, הקשו על הבנת האתר, אף כי ניתן היה לעמוד על כמה ממאפייניו. "נראה כי היישוב, שרק קטע קטן שלו נחפר, התקיים במאות הד'–תחילת המאה הז' לסה"נ, תוכנן היטב ונבנה על גבי תשתיות מסודרות. מן התקופת העבאסית נמצאו חרסים מעטים בלבד. *המקור א-סואפיר א-שרקיה לפי האתר היו בכפר 1,125 תושבים ב-211 בתים בשנת 1948. According to the Palestinian historian Walid Khalidi, the village remaining structures on the village land are: ""No village houses remain on the site. Some traces of the former village are still present on the surrounding lands, however. There is a building for a water-pump in Isma'il al-Sawafiri's orchard, an old sycamore tree in the al-Buhaysi family's orchard, and an old cypress tree in an otherwise vacant field." *לפי אתר ערבי על הישוב הקש וצפה: קטגוריה:קיבוצים קטגוריה:מסילות רכבת בארץ ישראל